To Rule In Hell
by OrbitingTheSun
Summary: All self-inserts come to the Mass Effect universe to make it a better place with their knowledge of the future. Yet, what if a Self-insert decided to use his knowledge not to help others, but only himself? Could anyone or anything stop him?
1. Chapter 1

Don't Own Mass Effect

** "Better to rule in Hell than to serve in Heaven", John Milton**

**Caesar P.O.V One year after events of Mass Effect 3**

Sometimes I like to look out onto the galaxy from the Citadel. I remember when I saw it for the first time when I came to this universe, I looked so small, I was weak, and I didn't even have the same name I do now. That day is now gone when I look out to the galaxy now I see all that I rule. Every piece of space, from the Citadel to Thessia to Earth, even the Terminus is mine. I have nearly everyone in my pocket now save for a few stragglers and even they will give in eventually. All I need now is time.

"Caesar, I am sorry to interrupt you but the meeting is about to start, and you will be late if you don't get dressed now."

"Will all of the heads of the new Citadel governments be in attendance?"

"Urdnot Wreave, Jack Harper, Rael Zorah, and Oleg Petrovsky sir"

"Thank you Harbinger you may go back to your duties"

"I will sir"

The Illusive man, Tali's dad, Wrex's dumb brother, and the bad guy from the Omega DLC who didn't have the common sense to kill Aria when she was perfectly defenseless, running the galaxy, now who would have thought of that? But they were all chosen for good reasons; Wreave is fool that is easily manipulated, Rael owes me too much to ever betray me, Petrovsky despite his code of honor is probably the only person who can keep the Terminus in line without so much blood being spilt, and the Illusive man is just grateful he's alive right now. The Asari, and Turians aren't taking the new galactic order that well, but they will adjust in due time. Regarding the Salarians, I am just having too much fun watching Wreave act as their head of government until I say they can make their own.

"Hey are you coming back to bed?" said a voice from my room.

"Miranda I have got business to attend to right now, and didn't I tell you about this yesterday?" Miranda gave me a puzzled look for a moment then smiled,

"Oh silly me, sometimes I just forget things like that. I think I'll get breakfast now", as I watched Miranda cheerfully leave me, I almost felt bad for what I did to her, I didn't know the procedure would have affected her intelligence so greatly. But when she tried to put a control chip in me and failed I just went around and returned the favor. I was so angry back than after what she did to me, but that's a whole other story for another time.

I suppose I should get going now, being the de-facto dictator of the Mass Effect universe isn't all fun and games; I got to deal with the politics to. Thinking back I could've been a hero, I could've been Shepard's greatest ally, maybe I could've had a genuine future with Miranda.

However, dwelling on what ifs has never done anyone any good.

**I came up for the idea of this story because of all the self-insets in the Mass Effect fan fiction category, I realized that all self inserts use their knowledge of the future to aid Shepard, hook up with a Mass Effect girl, kick ass, etc. but ultimately use their knowledge to make the Mass Effect universe a better place. This fic answers the question what if a self-insert didn't? What if he chose to use all of his memories of the Mass Effect series to help himself? Right now I don't know where this fic is heading, most likely either Shepard/A (good) self-insert crossing over to this universe and the ensuing conflict, or the story of Caesar's rise (a darker story) so the next chapter will take some time. **

**Side note-For those of you who read Reverse Effect the concept of good/bad switching may sound similar (I actually came up with both ideas at the same time but perused Reverse Effect first) I assure you this is an entirely new story. Also this is my second attempt at a first person story after my failed first attempt so please tell me what you think/review and give constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Own Mass Effect**

**Caesar P.O.V (one month before events of Mass Effect 1)**

Damn I feel tired right now, like I was asleep for a long time, a really long time. I remember I told my brother to wake me up in forty five minutes from my nap, looks like he forgot, again. I try to check the time to see how long I've been out But something is wrong. I can't move my arm, I can't move both my arms or my legs, I'm not even in my bed. I'm in a chair with my arms and legs cuffed. What the hell is happening! Immediately my eyes open wide and dart around the room to see where I could be. Unfortunately I cannot see anything, I'm in a room that's pitch black, except for a light hanging over me illuminating myself and the chair I'm trapped in. Without thinking I start struggling against the cuffs with fury, but I only end up hurting my wrists and ankles. I can only wonder what have I got myself into? Who would do this to me? I don't have any enemies that I know of, and the last thing I remember is taking a nap after coming home from school. If someone couldn't have taken me out of my house without alerting my family, what could've happened to them? Are they alright?

Suddenly I hear a mysterious voice from the darkness greet me,

"Ah, I see you have woken up, good."

"Who are you? Where am I?", I asked the voice, hopping to get some answers.

"This conversation isn't about me, it's about you." The voice responded.

Wait, did he just say this is about me? I haven't done anything wrong to anybody. Whatever reason I am here it is a mistake. I'm a good person. However there was another thought that was in the back of my mind, it was about the voice of man. It was an almost familiar voice like I've heard it before from somewhere. I push that thought back in my mind, it isn't important right now, what is important is getting out of this room. The person speaking to me continued to ask strange questions to me.

"I want to know how you got here, and what you were planning on doing." He asks.

If my goal is to get out of this chair, then I've got to convince this guy I got nothing to do with what he is talking about. As soon as I'm done with that then he is going to have no reason to keep me here, then I'm one step closer to leaving. He will have to let me go I tell myself. The most important thing is to make myself appear non-threatening to this guy.

"Sir whoever you are, I don't know what is going on, I don't know how I got here, and I was not planning anything. there has to be some kind of mistake. I haven't done anything to anyone."

The voice gave a sigh,

" You are a truly terrible liar. Though I will admit that you sounded like you were saying the truth your excuse is subpar. Really? _Some kind of mistake_, No one breaks into Cerberus headquarters by mistake."

Cerberus Headquarters hey, I know that place, it's from Mass Effect. Why is this person saying I broke into that place? I say aloud,

"Did you say Cerberus headquarters?"

"Yes", the person said, "that is where you and I are right now if you didn't know."

Is this person messing with me? Saying that we are in Cerberus headquarters. If this all turns out to be some sort of joke, it was taken to far a long time ago.

"Is all of this really real?" I say to the person.

The person in the dark seemed to get frustrated by this,

"I assure you this is all very real."

Now the voice got closer, the mysterious person came into view. When I saw him, I almost couldn't believe it. Right before my eyes was a tall man in an immaculate black suit, holding a cigar, and with inhuman blue glowing eyes. The Illusive man himself was standing directly in front of me! This cant be possible, the Illusive man is a video game character from Mass Effect played by Martin Sheen. He is not real he is a-

"I asked some questions to you, questions that will be answered. I'll have you know that you are going to answer them either to me or to mister Leng, and he can be much more persuasive than I am."

No, No. This cannot be what I think this is. The person standing next to me is not the Illusive man. Any moment now I am going to wake up from this dream. The Illusive man meanwhile smiles; looking happy that he finally got a reaction out of me,

" Because you have miraculously seemed to understand the gravity of the situation at hand I'll give you one more chance before I call Kai Leng, who are you and what where you planning on doing here?"

Ok, I admit it, this is very real. I am in the Mass Effect universe being interrogated by the Illusive man. Now I have to change my strategy. There is no way, no way I'm leaving this room without revealing where I'm from. Maybe if I had some kind of iron will, or some quick talking skills I could get out of this, but I have neither. I only have two options tell the Illusive man or let Kai Leng torture me until I do. Not really a choice, But that doesn't mean I'm going to let the Illusive man walk all over me, I need to use my knowledge of Mass Effect as a resource. I take a deep breath, and recompose myself to look the Illusive man straight in his blue glowing eyes to say,

"Alright Mr. Harper I am ready to speak"

The Illusive man for a single moment looks almost shocked at what I said, but his shock quickly turns to anger.

"How do you know that name." He yells at me

Now looks like a good time to reveal some more knowledge, I want to keep talking with the Illusive man. The first step I should take is to show the Illusive man I could not possibly be from this universe. With even more confidence I say,

"The same way I know about Eva, and Ben from Shanxi."

The Illusive man then pulls out a gun and points it directly at my face, inwardly I feel terrified however I don't show it, I can't. I need to keep a straight face the best I can and hope that the Illusive man doesn't end me now with a bullet to the head. As the Illusive man keeps his pistol trained to my head he nearly yells,

"I worked decades to erase my past if the Alliance, the Citadel, and the Shadow Broker don't know who I am, then how do you? Answer me!"

Now is the time to tell him, if I don't I might not get another chance. My response to the Illusive Man is short and to the point,

"I'm not from this universe"

"Not from this universe, impossible." The Illusive man says to me.

I have to convince the Illusive man I'm not from this universe. If I want him to believe me I need to be logical about this, and extremely persuasive. Now is the time to turn the tables on the Illusive man and make him answer my questions,

"Tell me this, how exactly did you find me?"

The Illusive man kept his angered look, but relaxed a bit, taking the gun away from my head

"You were found in the main hanger by an off duty pilot. You weren't conscious, we thought you were a spy or an assassin."

Good, good I've got him to relax,

"Alright think about it, this is Cerberus headquarters, a place no spy has ever got into alive how do you think I could have gotten in? You must have had this entire base swept inside and out by the best of your operatives. Did you get any closer to finding out how I got here?"

The Illusive Man stared at me hard with his cybernetic eyes. I could tell he was upset for one reason, he didn't know what was going on, and if I know anything about the Illusive man it is that he always wants to be in control.

"You don't know do you? Now answer this, look at my clothes, I am wearing pants and a high school track jacket, if I where a spy why would I dress like that to infiltrate the Headquarters of Cerberus. I'm sure you already checked me for any weapons or gadgets before I even got in this room. Shouldn't I have had a gun, or a cloaking device, or anything at all?"

The Illusive man stood in place for a minute, but finally responded,

"I don't like saying this, but everything you have said makes sense. I can see when people are lying to me, and you aren't. Not even my security personal could tell me who you where or how you came in, this coupled with what you just said is undeniable proof that you are who you say you are. However, if you're not from this universe then where are you from? How did you get here?

"First of all I'm telling you right now I don't know how I got here or if I'm ever going back to where I came from so I'm basically I don't know how long I'll be here. Secondly where I come from is like Earth but from the year 2013, that's why I'm dressed the way I am. There is no such thing as Mass Effect travel or no other alien life that we know of. The reason I know so much about you is because you and everything around you is from a game I played called Mass Effect."

By now the Illusive man was devoid of anger, now only intrigue

"So I and everything that exists in this entire universe is only a video game to you that is interesting, what exactly is this video game about?"

Now is the hard part, how much do I tell him? I know the Illusive man is going to get fully indoctrinated by the end of Mass Effect 3, and knowledge is my only real leverage in this universe. I'll have give the Illusive man just enough to keep me alive. Then I once I get alone I can do some more thinking.

"Do you know of a Commander Shepard?"

The Illusive man replies,

"Commander Jane Shepard, she is a N7 marine that is-"

"In consideration for becoming humanity's first SPECTRE.", I cut him off, "Well she succeeds, and she becomes the character that the player can control, and let me tell you she is the single most powerful person in this galaxy."

The Illusive man turned around from me to contemplate what he just heard. He was taking in all of this information surprisingly well I had to admit. But know came the inevitable question I knew the Illusive man would ask me,

"How much more do you know about the future?"

I know I need to pick my next words carefully if I want to keep an upper hand in my situation, right my main goal is to get out of this chair.

"I know a lot, but not everything. I didn't finish all of the games. I want to help save people, help save _humanity. _Listen I will help you Illusive man, yet I don't want to be locked up in some Cerberus lab I want to be out there in the galaxy. If you let me do those then I will tell you everything as it goes on I promise you. Besides look at my situation who else would believe me other than you? Working together is best option both me and you can take."

The Illusive man didn't seem mildly happy or even angry about what I said. He only started to slowly back away from me like he was finished with what he came here to do, as he started to walk out of the interrogation room he only said,

"I'll take you up on your deal but understand that if you aren't truthful to me, or you decide to give out information on me at any time, then I will find you and extract everything you know from you in the most painful ways you can possibly imagine. Is that understood?"

"Yes, yes it is."

The Illusive man then walks into the darkness of the interrogation room and vanishes. It is immediately after I hear the footsteps of someone new entering the room. When I see who it is I have to struggle to keep my jaw from dropping to the floor. Coming into view a young woman greets me.

"I have been directed by the Illusive man to show you to your quarters Caesar "

the woman shows me to a small simple room with only a bed, a desk, and some type of computer/television screen. It wasn't home, but it is what I have been handed right now. Before she leaves the woman asks me something,

"I never caught your name from the Illusive man, who are you?"

I am about to tell her my real name but then I pause. I have a new life hear, new opportunities. Who I was before wont be able to survive. I decide to pick a new name, a stronger one.

"Caesar." I tell the woman," My name is Caesar."

I can only think What have I got myself into? I am literally inside a video game, by myself with no one to help me but myself. I don't know if I'll ever see my family again or my old life. However, I suppose I am not entirely powerless, I know nearly everything that is going to happen next in this galaxy. I can escape the Illusive man and hook up with Shepard when Eden Prime rolls around, then with her I can help save her make the right choices to save the galaxy. I could make sure everyone lives on the suicide mission, I can make sure that Thane doesn't get killed by Kai Leng (if he doesn't kill me first), I could even avert the in game endings of Mass Effect 3 from happening. My mind raced at the possibilities, I can do so much good in to this galaxy if I use my knowledge in the right way. I can be a hero.

**I have officially decided to make this the story of Caesar's rise to power, wich will contain some flash forwards to after Mass Effect 3. So this is Caesar coming into the Mass Effect universe, no powers no strengths just an ordinary nice guy put in a strange place. He wont start out evil and power hungry, its going to be something that builds its way through the story. Once again this is my second attempt at a first person story any reviews constructive criticisms are welcome.**

**Side Note: this will be a self insert/Miranda (that will not end well for Miranda) Then Caesar gains another love interest.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: over time, while getting back to this story I have made two changes from the last chapter, first Caesar has not met Miranda yet, and the time before Eden Prime has shrunk. Thank you. **

"Wake up buttercup." Was the first thing I heard on my second day in the Mass Effect universe. From my bed I see none other than the infamous Kai Leng grinning down at me. He was clad in his black and gold Cerberus armor, minus the Reaper enhancements from Mass Effect 3 (reminder to deal with that in the future).

"You got five minutes to get to the training room down the hall, and don't be late.", He said still smiling. Kai Leng then walked out of my room and left me alone. Wow things are getting real now; I'm actually on a path to becoming something great. I only need to get through Kai Leng's training and convince the Illusive Man to set me down on Eden Prime where I can make my escape. Finishing my thoughts I tie my shoes, get my clothes on and make my way to the training room where I'm met by both Kai Leng and the Illusive man.

"Good Mourning Caesar that is the name that you said you wanted to be referred to correct?" I nodded, The Illusive man stood before me composed as ever, and even more intimidating, most likely because I was no longer a big mystery to him.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." I replied. I didn't like the way this was going. I was not expecting the Illusive man to show up today. I know that in game, the Illusive man would never speak to Shepard unless he wanted something from her. If he's taking the time to come talk to me now then he obviously wants to use me for some purpose.

"In our introductions the other day I believe we never exactly finalized the terms of our cooperation. You see in order to insure that you and I have a long lasting and beneficial relationship I think we should get things straight in our deal." I should've known something like this was coming. I'm too important for the Illusive man to just let go so easily, or I should say my knowledge is. But right now I have to give the Illusive man something or else he wont budge. The first thing I need to know is exactly when I am in the Mass Effect universe. From there I can see what I can and can't tell the Illusive Man.

"Let me ask you, the Prothean beacon on Eden Prime do you know about it?"

"Yes I do know of it, in fact I did some research on the Eden Prime beacon.I've actually considered taking it for myself if it wasn't so short notice. Apart from some general things, the only other knowledge I do know of is that some Council operatives are coming by in two days to collect it.", the Illusive informed me. Two days! Two goddam days! How the hell am I supposed to be ready for that? Once Shepard finds that beacon everything happens one after another. It's all like dominoes from there on out. Noveria, Virmire, Feros all those events happen in immediate succession. There's no way I'm going to have the preparation for all that now. The Illusive man seemed to notice the way I reacted from the news,

"Is everything alright Caesar?" Damn it, should not have let the Illuisve man see me like that, he'll think I'm weak, and use It against me. Need to be calm, need to be sure of myself I said to myself. I took a moment to relax and straighten up.

"I got some bad news for you Illusive man, the video game Mass Effect starts out when Shepard goes on her first Council SPECTERE mission with Nihlus a Turian SPECTER, they are attacked by an old friend of yours Saren and his Geth army. I didn't expect I would be sent here that soon." The Illusive man seems deep in thought about what to do next, but Kai Leng seems agitated,

"Do we seriously believe this guy? He's saying things only people hyped up on red sand would say. Rouge SPECTERE's and Geth, come on, I think we ought a"

"Kai allow me to do the talking for now, you'll have your turn later." Kai Leng frustrated at this compield with the Illusive man's orders, giving me an evil eye.

"Saren, I met him once, a long time ago. He was prideful, and also dangerous he was willing to do anything, he even killed his own brother to protect his race. But he doesn't sound like the kind of person to wage a one man war on the Citadel Council. And may I ask how it is he acquired a Geth army?" Alright need to be careful here, do I mention the Reapers, or indoctrination just yet or do I wait? If I tell him too much he, gets to big of an upperhand in the Mass Effect universe. Too little and our "relationship" could take a bad turn. I decide to go the middle route,

"Saren is not the one pulling the strings, he's following the orders of things much more powerful than him or a anyone else in the galaxy. What I will tell you is this, on Eden Prime Saren will invade with an army of loyal Geth soldiers, then he is going to kill a Council SPECTRE named Nihulus, and Shepard will come in contact with the Prothean beacon giving her the means to figure out the truth about all of this."

"And what exactly is the truth about all of this." The Illusive man inquired.

"All you need to know for now is that Saren must be stopped, and if you follow everything I say we can spin this so that Cerberus and humanity." I stressed, " could come out on top. Look I said that Eden Prime would be invaded, and a Turian SPECTRE would die, if that comes true then you can take that as a sign of goodwill on my part. Then I'll be sure to get you one step ahead this entire time, and when Saren dies, I'll tell you what this big truth is all about." I think I handled that pretty good.

"Your plan has one flaw.", the Illusive man said

"And what is that?"

"As of this moment I have no operatives near Eden Prime, as I told you earlier I believed the Beacon to be a lost cause, and Eden Prime doesn't have any real value to Cerberus prior to this revelation. My cells are spread to far apart for me to send in a team to Eden Prime to verify anything you just said. Anything involving Council SPECTRE's would take weeks for an agent to get ahold of. How would I know your telling the truth Caesar?". Dammit I never even thought about this. Things like this in the game would probably never be known by the average person, or even the higher ups. Barley anyone even acknowledged the Reapers until they started raining death on Earth. I got to make sure the Illusive Man trusts me enough to plan an escape. Mass Effect 1 was a long time ago for me, I don't remember a lot of the side stuff. If I don't deliver the Illusive man is going to keep like a Cerberus experiment. And I now at Cerberus they don't treat their experiments very well. Then a thought enters my mind, I can do something I thought I wouldn't have to do just yet.

"What if I volunteer to go down to Eden Prime, me and Kai Leng we'll go together and at Eden Prime Kai Leng will be able to verify everything I said. If what I said doesn't come true then you can do with me whatever you want. That's how sure I am that what I said will come true." Kai Leng looked like he was about to say something but a glance from the Illusive man put him in his place in an instant,

"You're putting a lot on the line Caesar, from what you've said you're just an ordinary person from 2013, now you want to go on a real mission and put your life on the line to prove this to me?"

"I told you when we first met that I didn't want to spend time in the lab being poked and prodded. If going to Eden Prime to prove I'm not lying is what I need to do to cement our trust then I'll do it." The Illusive man smiles an evil smile at my answer, even more the reason to get off of here faster,

"Deal, now we have to get you combat ready in two days." Crap never really thought that one through, "But you happen to have some extraordinary luck Caesar because I actually got something tucked away that could be useful to you." The Illusive man told Kai Leng to retrieve something called "the prototype", and when he came back he tossed me a black body suit with Cerberus insignias on both shoulders.

"We call this smart armor; it was designed to be able to train prospective soldiers in nearly one fifth the time it normally takes. It was being tested by the Alliance, unfortunately the cost was to high for mass production and it was scrapped, I happened to get ahold of one of these a while back, our science teams ran into the same walls as the Alliance science teams did and we put this into storage, that is until you arrived. You see Caesar the true power of smart armor is that within it are thousands of small machines that mimic muscles, these robotic muscles are preprogramed to help guide your body into throwing a better punch, having a steady grip on a gun, and etc."

"So I'll be combat ready in two days?", I could see Kai Leng visibly having to control his laughter at what I said,

"No Caesar it isn't that good, this armor will get you to a point where you won't die the second you land on Eden Prime in one day. Smart armor will only push your body to a certain degree. By the time you're on Eden Prime you're going to have the physical skills of someone who just got out of basic training if your luck continues. Saren, Shepard, Kai Leng would still beat you in a fight without problem." Kai Leng smirked at that last bit, "This mission is about you giving me data, you do everything that Kai Leng says and follow him everywhere, and if all goes according to plan you won't shoot a single shoot."

I looked down at the smart armor and look back up to face the Illusive man,

"So when can I put this on and start getting ready." The Illusive man to my surprise started slowly clapping when I said that,

"Caesar you have truly surprised me, I didn't actually think you would do it. Coming from a different reality, and being so young of course I expected that you would've chosen to stay back and give me some other piece of information. But it appears you have a higher resolve than I anticipated, that's… good. I wish you the best of luck Caesar, you will need it if what you say comes to pass. I'll talk back with you when this mission is done, but until that time comes Kai Leng will be in charge of everything, I'll let you two be alone now,you got a lot of work to do. Oh and Kai don't break him." And with that the Illusive man vanished behind the sliding doors of the training room leaving me alone with Kai Leng,

"Now that the boss is gone I got you all to myself Mr. I come from a different reality man. I only have one rule, what I say you do, got that?"

"yes", I said fearing what that entailed.

"Good, now put on that armor, it's time to see if the eggheads at the Alliance were right about this smart armor." Somehow I know this is about to be the most intense day of my life.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**More than a few hours later**

I feel like I can barely walk after everything Kai Leng put me through, didn't the Illusive man tell him _not _to break me? I don't even want to remember all the times I got punched, kicked, and thrown to the floor by Kai Leng earlier today. From all of his personal boot camp training, I think I'm gonna sleep through Eden Prime. Yet, I will hand it to the Illusive man that smart armor is probably the only reason right now I'm barely walking and not in a wheel chair as of now. Even if I didn't have the reflexes or the experience in fighting, the smart armor at least made every punch that I tried to land on Kai Leng a perfect. I had never held a gun until today and smart armor made it feel so natural. When I was shooting a pistol at the gun range, I felt the armor keeping my hands in place, insuring that I felt as little recoil as possible. I started hitting targets at nearly eighty five percent accuracy by the end of today and felt like I could do even better.

Walking into my room I have a new confidence within me. Even with though I only have twelve hours till it's time to depart to Eden Prime I've never been more prepared to do something in my life. When I enter my room I notice a figure sitting on my bed, coming closer I notice its Miranda,

"Uhm ugh Miranda what are you doing here?" I ask. This can't be something official, and Miranda isn't the type to appear mysteriously in people's cabin for no reason.

" Oh Caesar you're back, I wanted to welcome you to Cerberus. I'm Miranda Lawson, but you already seem to know that" The actual Miranda Lawson in my room, I got to keep my cool now. She is even more stunning in real life then in game or any concept art in my universe.

"Oh, the Illusive man told you about where I'm from."

"Yes, though I had trouble believing it a first, you proved it to the Illusive man which is good enough for me. I came here because I wanted to tell you that I will be debriefing you on all missions you do from now on. Feel free to ask any questions you may have on anything." After an awkward silence between us, Miranda excused herself from my room to continue soom other buissness. I decide that if Miranda Lawson from Mass Effect 2, future squad member of Shepard is going talk to me I'm at least going to man up and say something to leave a good impression before she leaves.

"Miranda wait. I ugh, I want you to know your sister will be fine. No matter what your father does or tries will keep her from living a normal life. I just wanted to say that to you.", as I finished what I said, Miranda for a split second was unable to process a single emotion, she just looked blankly at me. Then silently she stood up straight reprising herself into a manner that fitted her in-game look, and faced me again. She seemed like she was at a loss for words, but managed to say,

"Thank you for telling me that Caesar, I'll be debriefing you when you get back." Miranda let herself out of my cabin silently. Man, the awkwardness never stps between me and any girl I talk to. I fall on my bed thinking about everything that had transpired today. I got some kind a super armor, I got my ass kicked by Kai Leng , and I got Miranda Lawson to say thank you to me. Out of all those things I couldn't stop thinking about Miranda and our short conversation. She's the first member of Shepard's squad I have ever met in person before. She was so real, or I guess I should say is real. Her sister is real and this whole universe is real along with it. I could, make sure that the whole incident with her sister never occurs. Maybe It'll leave a good impression of me if I can get join up with Shepard tomorrow, and meet her again in two years on the Normandy 2. But maybe I should just stop thinking so far ahead, timeskip, Shepards eventual death (wonder how I'll have to deal with that), the point of Mass Effect 1 is dealing with Saren. As long as he is still alive he is a threat that needs to be dealt with first and foremost.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(**Cerberus stealth vessel in Orbit of Eden Prime)**

After an early wake up call by the ever so kindly Kai Leng I now find myself in orbit over Eden Prime with only Kai Leng and some Cerberus pilot as company. It's in the last few minutes prior to the drop Kai Leng gives me his talk,

"Caesar listen up here's what the mission is and what the rules of the mission are. In a very short amount of time me and you are heading to the surface of Eden Prime. From what you said about a train and a star port earlier today Miranda thinks that she has found the location of where Nihlus will die. Using some of Cerberus's cloaking, to get to that area we will set up some surveillance, and watch from a secure location. Once I confirm what happens we get the hell out of there unseen. Do you understand that?" I nod my head,

"Good, that brings me to part two the rules; I made them real easy to remember. One we are in each other's field of vision, which means I better know where you are at all times. Second, I'm handing you two weapons a standard pistol and a standard machine gun, you don't fire unless your life is in danger, or I tell you to fire, in the latter case you better goddam fire. Thirdly when we go out there I don't care if all of this is some cross dimensional fantasy where you're from here its real. If you think this is a game where you're some big hero and save the day get it out of your mind now. If you do something stupid and start getting shoot at from all directions from your own mistakes, I will leave your ass on this planet to fend for yourself Caesar. Maybe I'll have pity and get your corpse so that the Illusive man can dissect your brain or something, but just know I'm looking out for my safety first and you outa do the same if you want to make it through firefights alive. Got it?"

"Yeah I got it; I'll follow and do anything that you say." Kai Leng didn't say anything more other than to make sure I have everything I need, before we depart. I still need to think of a way to escape Kai Leng when Saren and his Geth land. From what he's been saying we won't be making contact with anyone when we're on Eden Prime which leaves me with the problem of getting away from him or somehow knocking him out or even killing him.

I have two choices in this. I can make a run for it and hope I find Shepard somewhere in the fray of battle. However, that would require me having extremely good timing. I would have to not only leave Kai Leng's field of vision, then make a mad dash away from him, and find a spot to wait for Shepard to come. The only two major problems. I could find myself surrounded by Geth by,or in getting away from Kai Leng I could put myself in a position where I could go to a place I don't even know if Shepard will pass by. Then my whole plan falls apart. I'm left trapped on Eden Prime with no Shepard and no Cerberus to help. Also Kai Leng would still be out there. Shepard in Mass Effect 3 could beat him, but can Shepard from Mass Effect one do it?

Or I could try to kill or knock out Kai Leng. If I do that then I get the benefit of keeping my position next to Shepard, and one of the biggest bad guys in Mass Effect would be gone if I managed to kill him. The question is how would I do it? Kai Leng is someone who is meant to be on par with Shepard. He's probably even stronger now without his knee's being shot out, or indoctrination. Hand to hand combat would be suicide, even if I had the first blow at him. The only alternative is shooting him. That would mean a headshot when he's not looking. Kai Leng wouldn't see him coming if I do it right. I just wait for him to turn around and do it before he could even have the time to react.

All I need in both of these plans is timing, if I slip up and Kai Leng finds out what I'm doing, I'll either land myself in a Cerberus lab for the rest of my life, or worse get killed by Kai Leng. This has to be done delicately, if I want even the chance to get on Shepard's crew today.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Surface of Eden Prime)**

Undetected me and Kai Leng where dropped off on the far out skirts of the Eden Prime colony. There was little said between us during the flight, and only short quiet orders where given to me when we landed. Kai Leng looked like he was in a variant of the armor he will wear in Mass Effect 3. I'm wearing my smart armor on underneath what is a slimmer version of the standard Cerberus armor from Mass Effect 3. I have with me a basic pistol and machine gun, with some grenades, and even one of those gas grenades from Mass Effect 3.

Ever since we've landed, we've been inching our way to the dig site. Kai Leng will stop at moments to dart his head around searching for any kind of activity, then continue on not saying a word. We do this all the way until we get to a position just close enough to where we can't be seen by any of the colonists or Alliance soldiers, but still have a decent view to see what's going on. Right now all I see are mostly an assortment of colonists, scientists, and a few soldiers going about their day like nothing is wrong. They all seem so blissfully unaware that an impending catastrophe is about to hit them all. I almost feel a little guilty. Maybe if I ended up somewhere else, I could've saved everyone here.

Kai Leng has been listening in to the Alliance communications for the past hour, waiting for any hint of an attack coming on Eden Prime. Then I see a smile form on his face,

"Well I'll be damned Caesar, I got a transmission a second ago from our ship, that something big is about to enter the atmosphere. We only got one or two minutes tops. Turn on your cloaking armor and lets move." Not a single second after he said that then Kai Leng started sprinting to the train station, and I followed him close behind. Four years of Cross Country definitely paid off now.

It was strange being unnoticed by so many people going on with their daily stranger considering they didn't notice two Cerberus operatives feet in front of them. A special marker on my visor kept me and Kai Leng together. Weaving through the people we finally made our way behind some crates where I received the ok to turn off my cloaking. For a moment I looked around me, this was it. This was really the place in Eden Prime where Shepard goes on her first mission.

"Hey!" Kai Leng snapped at me, "stop gawking around, is this the place where that SPECTRE dies or is it not?"

"Yes this is the place."

"Alright, you keep watch, if you see anything at all tell me. I'm going to set up the survellience equipment first before planting the bugs around the area, then we hide and wait to see if you're the real deal" Kai Leng then got on his knees and took out a small tool kit from his side. Kai Leng seemed entirely focused on putting together the components for the equipment. Now was the time. If I was going to make my move it had to be now. Kai Leng was paying no attention to me at the moment. He was a few feet from me turning on a small computer screen and typing in or never I told myself, now or never. Slowly I reached down for my pistol, and started pulling it out of my holster when,

"Hey who are yo-", Kai Leng bolted so fast away from the wall that it seemed like he vanished, and tackled the source of the voice. I ran over with my pistol in hand to see Kai Leng standing over the body of a frightened colonist writhing and gurgling around the floor with blood gushing from his neck. He seemed like he desperately trying to keep his wound from bleeding, he even tried to put pressure but when he tried, Kai Leng kicked his hands away,

"God dammit just die already will you." Kai Leng said. I was still focused on the man on the ground, more blood was pooling around him. The gurgling noises the man was making were starting to diminish now; his body's erratic movements were slowing down now until they made a final stop. I think I remember this person; he was the lazy guy in Mass Effect 1 who hid from the attack behind the crates. He was the one who saw Saren shoot Nihulus. Kai Leng turned to me,

"Hey Caesar what's wrong? Did you think this was going to pretty? Heads up buttercup, people die in what we do. If you want out, I'll take you right back, but if those Geth come we stay till I say so."

"Nothing's wrong.", I said emotionlessly, I still couldn't stop looking at the face of the dead man.

It was then a large alien siren sound came from the skies, Sovereign was here.

"Kai Leng, you better do your thing now, Geth are going to be swarming the place in pretty soon."

Kai Leng hastily turned on his cloaking to put down a few more bugs around the area and I followed him to the back of some of the crates, where we're going to wait for Saren and Nihulus to appear. For now my only order was to be quiet, and wait for another order.

What was I thinking, having the idea that I could just kill Kai Leng so easily. That colonists death changed things. Kai Leng killed him without even a hint of remorse, he would do that to me to in less than a heartbeat. Change of plans, I can't get to Shepard now that is for certain. There's no way I could do it without somehow alerting Kai Leng. The best option I have is to follow what he says and reevaluate my position later. Or maybe see if something comes up later.

As the hours passed I could only listen to what was happening outside. People where screaming, and running. I could hear Geth mowing down dozens of colonists, colonists that were going to be turned into husks, i shuddered. Nothing anyone could do to save them. Next there was silence all around us, Kai Leng's eyes never left the small screen he was carrying with him that showed video surveillance about what was going on outside.

"Caesar", Kai Leng orderd, "take a look at this" I came over to Kai Lengs side and saw on his video screen a two Turians talking with each other. One in grey and one in red. This had to be Saren and Nihulus,

"Are these two the guys."

"Yes, those are the guys." I saw Saren and Nihulus together, just like the cut scene from the first Mass Effect game. Nihulus was surprised, the two talked for a second, until just like in the game Nihlus turned around and was shot in the head.

"ha, ha ,ha." Turian bastard never saw it coming." Kai Leng said. Saren like his game counterpart then walked away leaving Nihulus's dead body on the floor.

Not too long after Nihulus death I heard gunfire from behind the crates that only meant one thing, Shepard was coming.

**Hey everyone OrbitingTheSun is back! Sorry for the long wait. So now we see Caesar on his first ever mission to Eden Prime, and he is quickly realizing things are not like a video game where he is now. He wont start becoming "evil" until the later half of Mass Effect one though. I do promise more updates to come. Up next the first fight,its aftermath, and possibly a flash-forward. Once again first ever first person story.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Sorry not an update, this is just to let everyone know that based on the comments I read earlier I have decided to discontinue furthering this story for some time because the quality is not as good as I wanted it to be. I hope that if or when I return to it I can give it better treatment. As this was my second attempt ever at writing a first person story thank you to the people who reviewed and posted constructive criticism.**


End file.
